This invention relates generally to tanks for storing and transporting bulk liquid and more particularly to a composite tank assembly consisting of a rigid frame structure and a large rotational or blow molded plastic bottle or tank confined within the frame.
Plastic tanks for bulk liquid storage and transport are conventionally designed with a discharge opening in the bottom of the tank or at the lower edge of a tank sidewall. The discharge opening generally includes a cylindrical spout extending perpendicular from the tank sidewall or bottom. The spout is threaded or otherwise configured to receive a discharge coupling or fitting. It is not uncommon for the connection between the discharge coupling and the discharge spout of the plastic tank to be a site for leakage due to any of a number of causes including deflection of the discharge spout caused by the clamping loads from the attachment of a discharge fitting to the spout.
One popular type of discharge fitting is a quick-connect coupling for use on rigid piping known as a KAMLOK coupling manufactured by the OPW Division of Dover Corp., Cincinnati, Ohio. This coupling is desirable because of the minimal effort required to connect and disconnect the coupling. However, because of the strength characteristics of the usual plastic tank discharge spout, the KAMLOCK coupling does not always provide a tight, leakproof connection with the discharge spout.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a plastic tank with a reinforcing sleeve for the discharge spout of the tank to allow the use of KAMLOK couplings or other couplings requiring a mounting surface which is more rigid than the discharge spout of a plastic tank.
The plastic tank of the present invention includes a discharge spout having a reinforcing sleeve which is comprised of a pair of generally C-shaped plate members which are interlocked together, forming an annular sleeve over the tank discharge spout. The C-shaped plate members are made of a rigid plastic material, preferably glass filled polypropylene. The sleeve has an annular recessed groove about the outer surface of the sleeve to engage the cam arms of a KAMLOK coupler. The plate members are identical to each other and have a total length greater than one-half of the circumference of the discharge spout to enable each plate member to be snap fit over the discharge spout and retained in place on the spout.
One end of each plate member has a circumferentially directed V-shaped projection, while the other end of each plate member has a corresponding circumferential V-shaped recess. When the V-shaped projection of one member is seated into the recess of the other member, the two members form a complete circle covering the discharge spout. While the overall length of each plate member is greater than one-half the circumference of the discharge spout, the circumferential length of each plate member, measured at any given plane normal to the axis of the discharge spout, is equal to one-half the circumference of the discharge spout.
The angled side edges of the V-shaped projection and recess enable the two plate members to self align when they are assembled around the discharge spout. The point at the end of the V-shaped projection will slide into the groove of the V-shaped recess to ensure that the two members are aligned properly to form the annular reinforcing sleeve. A discharge coupling or fitting is then slipped over the reinforcing sleeve and discharge spout and the cam arms of the coupling are rotated to engage the annular groove in the outer surface of the sleeve to provide a tight, leakproof connection between the coupling and the spout.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.